Las Vegas Crime Lab
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: What the Graveyard shift think about each other
1. Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters. If I do, I'd be writing this sitting on George's lap.

We're the number two best lab in the country. Of course that's just a statistic. Once you get in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, you'd _feel_ we're number one. Sure, I could be cliché and say, "We have a great chemistry." No, no… You're talking to Sara Sidle here, buddy. I only share a great chemistry with one person, but I'll get to him later.

It's about the people. We're so different. Yeah, I know. Different—that's hard. See, different people balance out each other, which leads to a great working environment. We've got the brain balancing the socialite, the loud billboard and the somewhat quiet one, and the optimist and the pessimist workaholic. Cough, me, cough.

Let's start with the brain. Gil Grissom—Mr. Protocol Man. He's the focal point of this team. He's married to his job—I can prove it. See, I'm a career minded woman who live for my résumé. I threw myself at Grissom, thinking I'm this Victoria's Secret vixen. I tried to use him as a career advancement. Shallow—I know. I threw the ball in his court, but the bastard sent it right back. It wasn't until a few years later that I realized that that was a blessing.

On to the socialite—Catherine Willows. The divorcee mom, slash control freak boss, slash great friend. Yeah, this is still Sara Sidle. No, she or Sam Braun didn't pay me. It's an obscure mask that people rarely see on Catherine. She has different hormone injections everyday—or so I think. Mood swings day in day out. It's like she's pregnant 365 days a year. My advice to you: when you get on Catherine's good side, _stay there._

Greg Sanders. The picture of perkiness, liveliness, happiness, flirtiness (so it's not a word, don't look at me like that!)…well, he's a picture of a lot of things. He's matured so much right now, although I have to admit that I miss the loud lab tech. I miss the banter that we used to share. The loud music booming in the DNA lab. Right now, I've become his mentor. It's not half bad to have someone listening to every word you say. Although, I kinda think that he's enjoying this teacher-student relationship far too much.

On to the eloquent Warrick Brown. We've butted heads and cut each other's throat during my first year here, but ever since that, we've been buddies. I love the way Warrick handles his job. He cares about protocol as much as he cares about the human element of it. Warrick's a great caring friend who you'd never forget. He'd always have your back. The great thing about Warrick is that he'd never step down from any argument when it involves himself—even if that argument is against his friends. I've overheard him and Nick go at it during the Rachel Lyford case.

We all know the witty Captain Jim Brass. Heh, he could always make you laugh. Even in the interrogation room. The way he talks to suspects shakes you up a little, so it kinda makes you wonder how the suspects themselves feel. He's like a father to me. He was the one who found out about my "cold". I thought I got myself out of that alcohol fiasco, but I didn't. Stinkin' cough drop…

And finally, let's talk about the walking "GQ" cover. Nick Stokes. The lean, rugged, sports-minded, Class-A flirt Texan. I think I speak for every woman when I say, "Hot damn!" See, I secretly love him. We're like the two most opposite people in this planet, yet I love him to death. It all started with the Meyer's roof dust. I mean, every woman finds him attractive. But my love for him isn't just because I want to have a cute brunette baby with perfect teeth—I love him because he's Nicholas Stokes. He's a goober, goofball, and so on. He's probably the most fun guy I have ever met.

After his kidnapping, though, he's been smiling less. He's in therapy, and once or twice, I'd drive him there. We even share breakfast together. Just the two of us. I do whatever I can do to get Nick back to himself, just like everyone in the graveyard and swing shift does. Heck, I think the whole lab does. He's a lovable guy, and we don't want him to turn into a depressed, cold one.

Let's talk about the other part of this lab.

Doc Robbins, although handicapped, is about as regular as a guy could get. He doesn't let his disability bother him. He's a great guy, you'll see. He's the resource that this lab cannot afford to lose. You hear that, Ecklie?

David Phillips was recently engaged this year. I'm glad he has moved on from his crush on me. We've had fun with that, especially Warrick and I. He'd blush from time to time when he'd see me down the hall, or when he's talking to me, even on serious matters. That was how I always get autopsy reports the fastest. Now I feel guilty.

The second David, namely Hodges, is somewhat of an ass. He was actually the one that saved us all from being blown up when we found Nicky. Now we're even. Hodges is pretty cool, actually. If only he'd stop kissing Grissom's ass, he'd be on my good side. I know that he and Nick are on each other's throats, so I plan on building an alliance with Nick. That is one hell of a reason to have him talk to me more often—alone, in my house…plotting pranks. Yeah, plotting pranks. Don't look at me like that.

Bobby Dawson, the other Texan, is an adorable guy. But then again, I have a soft spot for Texans—brought on none other than Nick Stokes himself. It's just the way that he says "ya'll"—it gets me every time.

Jacqui Franco, the fingerprints specialist, is like a kinder version of Catherine. Like Cath, she's also a mother. She's very experienced in this job. We strike up great conversations once in a while.

Archie Johnson, the computer tech, is also a part of the flirt squad. But, he's a good guy. I once teased him about shopping with his girlfriend. He sorta shrugged it off, but I _know_ he was blushing. I, for one, think it's cheesily sweet that a guy would shop with his girlfriend. Well, contrary to the popular belief, I do believe in romance. That's your "go" signal, Nick.

I hated the fact that I didn't get to start working in LVCL a lot sooner, because I wanted to be there when all _this_ started.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue?


	2. Nick

Disclaimer: Like many others, I wish I owned Nick. But then, I'd be behind a _long_ line.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I AM a Snicker, so sorry to non-Snicker fans. No hard feelings, though, right?

I'm proud of myself that I get to work in LVCL, the second best lab in the country. I've worked here for about six years. I feel that this was the place that I've grown up in. Wait, no, that's Texas. I've matured here in Vegas. How twisted is that?

I love working here not because we have one of the most advanced equipment in the nation. The interactions here are just so wonderful. We're like family here.

Grissom, my supervisor, has been like my second father. In fact, I think that my relationship with Grissom is _almost_ like my relationship with my father. Griss taught me a lot, not only in forensics, but working in general. He taught me in a way that no one ever had. The riddles, the quotes, the analogies…

Grissom was someone anyone would look up to. When I got out of college and applied as a CSI, my career oriented goal was to climb to the top. I'm not sure I want to anymore. As of my earlier years working here, my goal changed. I tried to impress Grissom. Maybe let_ me_ rub off on _him_ a little. I tried to teach him about applying the use of human element in every case, yet I've never seen him change. But I didn't expect him to.

Over the years, I've made huge mistakes in this job. Mistakes that any man could've avoided. When I lost all hope being in that damned coffin, I apologized to Grissom through the tape recorder. I don't think he heard the tape, because he never spoke of it.

Catherine Willows was the woman who taught me how to think for myself and stand up on my feet. Catherine's been getting the feeling of being old, lately. Especially when we worked that case, she was really bitter. But then again, it's not like it's the first time. I tried to bring her confidence back by telling her how good she looked, and I was really telling the truth, but I polished it a little.

She's been really authoritative, too. I think she's over reacting about her position as boss. But, during good days, she treats us like Grissom does. And that was all we wanted.

How about I tell you a secret? I had this crush on Catherine during my first year. But a certain woman snagged the spotlight and became the apple of my eye. I'll get to her in a while.

Greg Sanders had been my little brother for six years. But he doesn't know I consider him one. He's the guy I kinda shrug off without feeling bad about it. Not in a bad way, you know. I mean, like, I "pretend" to shrug him off, but no. It's really hard to explain. Only me and Greg would understand this camaraderie. Leggo my Greggo.

Greg, behind the music, the loud shirts, and the spiky hair, is a real professional. The music and all just helps him sorta unwind, because if you're a guy in your twenties and you deal with death as a job, you'd be a regular customer of psychologists. I rarely get to see Greg these days, since Ecklie made that shift-change. That's why we started our own little tradition. He, Warrick, and I go bar hopping on our off days. Some days, we just go to the batting cages or play paintball.

As much as many people from the lab would expect me to say that Warrick's been like my brother, I'm not saying it. Let's face it; having a brother in real life is a pain in the ass. I know I hated being the little brother. Anyways, Warrick is my very best friend. In the beginning, we were competition junkies. Then, we started working _together_. Then, we became best friends. We've butted our heads every now and then, but that's why I love this friendship. We're not perfect.

After my kidnapping, he held my hand and guided me through every step of the way. Heck, I think everybody did. But Warrick told me about his guilt throughout this whole ordeal. He told me that if it would've been him. He would've blown his head off after just a few hours. I've never seen him that way before. In fact, we started going to therapy together. Alas, poor Warrick.

Oh, I've waited for this moment. I can't hold my thoughts much longer. The lovely Sara Sidle. Oh, she's beyond words. To tell you the truth, she's not even the girl of my dreams. The girl of my dreams would have been at least: redhead, a model, and a celebrity. She's neither of those, isn't she? Yet I love her. She's not the girl of my dreams, she's the girl I dream about. Yeah, I don't get it either.

Sara is the most beautiful, intelligent, and strongest woman I've ever known. She's not like anyone I've ever dated. Hence, the "I love her" part. Every girl I've dated either has had at least one cosmetic surgery, too smart, or is a die-hard activist. Sara is the perfect combination of all those.

I've dropped hints about my attraction to her, and they weren't exactly subtle, either. The blatant flirting, the proximity, and the offers. But then again, she's always been a willing participant to all of those. It's like she's toying with me. But I'll accept that as long as I "stay in contact" with her.

Youknow, when I gave her the infamous advice of, "You gotta get out more," I meant with me. I made a bad judgment because I kept her options wide open. She went out with that bastard, Hank. He used her as a side to his other girlfriend (as Cath told me). I wanted to beat the hell out of him for doing that to Sara. But then a realization struck me—I was once him. Note the word "_once_". I've changed.

I rarely see her, too. Every time I see her down the hall, I hug her and say, "God I miss you." From time to time, though, I think of it as some lame excuse to have physical contact with her. I need my release. Ahem.

Moving on now, to the non-CSIs.

Captain Jim Brass was the coolest guy I've ever met. And the wittiest. Man, the guy is so real, that it couldn't be true. Brass and I share vague, obscure jokes every once in a while. He once joked that he keeps a tape recorder by his bed so he could remember his "deep thoughts". Up until now, I wonder if he really does. He _knows_ I'm still wondering about that, and he's still baiting me. He's having way too much fun with that.

Doc Robbins and I have been at each other for a couple of times now, but it quickly fades away. The biggest episode we had was with the exhumation of the bathtub woman (which brings back fond memories of my love, Sara). Right before the autopsy, he apologized to me. He said that it has been a bad day because his wife had an episode the night before and he had to sleep on the couch. See, this is why I'm not married yet.

Doc often shares a joke with me, and the Jacques Cousteau joke was the best one by far. Honestly, it took me a couple of days to get it. I laughed my ass off.

David Phillips is a great guy, despite being the butt of my jokes. He's a real sport though, and that's fantastic. I could've sworn I saw him performing my autopsy, along with my dad and Doc. Man, I'm messed up.

Staying on topic of "messed up" is Hodges. I don't know why, but I've hated him ever since he stepped in that chem lab. He's a suck-up to Griss and everybody knows it.

Lately, though, I learned that he's not _so_ bad. The guy saved me… and everybody who was near that coffin. I think I have a newfound respect for him. I mean, despite our hatred of each other, he saved me. He could've easily not tell us about the bombs and left me for dead, but he didn't. Bless his heart. You know what _that_ means in Texas…

My fellow Texan, Bobby Dawson, is the ballistics tech. He reminds me of one of my frat brothers, but then every time I hear a Texan accent in any other place than Texas, they remind me of my frat brothers. Bobby and I actually met way before CSI. See, it turns out he was the guy who I never wanted my older sister to go to the prom with. We always have laughs about that. No hard feelings. Did you know he had a mullet back then? You never heard it from me, though. The guy has a room full of guns.

Jacqui Franco is the most relaxed woman I've ever met. She just goes about her job as if it was a walk in the park. Jacqui is fun, too. Every time we have a slow day, she'd take out her hidden stash of poker chips and cards. We'd play Texas Hold 'Em every chance we get. I never get to stay out of the topic of Texas, do I?

Archie Johnson, the computer tech, is the guy that I don't have to look professional to. He's like just another guy that I met without really getting to know them. He'd been looking to me when it came with his losing streak with the ladies, but I admitted that I've been there, too. The kid almost popped his eyes out. I also tease him mercilessly about shopping with his girlfriend. He wanted to chase Sara down the hall because she blabbed to me.

This lab has impacted me so much. Everybody here has been so nice to me from the get go. After I was kidnapped, that care increased about tenfold. I was almost thankful that it happed to me.

A/N: PLEASE RR! I live on reviews….


	3. Warrick

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... now, do you feel accomplished?

AN: Sorry it took too long for the update. I had finals. And, Equestrian Babe, if you're reading this, I AM working on your challenge. )

When I got out of high school, I thought I was in trouble. I didn't know what I wanted to be. There was an endless string of possibilities that I had considered. I once thought of becoming a musician, but I thought that music was really more of my hobby, not something I wanna devote my time on. Lawyer—too much paperwork. Businessman—I stunk at statistics. Doctor—I'd have gray hair before I become stable with the job. Psychologist—too many questions. When I got to college, my degree was undetermined. It wasn't until I was halfway through my first year in college that I decided to major in chemistry.

Chemistry was something that I could be flexible with. I could do research, be a chemist, have it as a pre-med… I then discovered this fascination with law. So, I mixed it together. What do I get? Forensics. When I was in college, forensics was something that a few people took. I think that's partly my reason of becoming a CSI. Not a lot of people become CSIs, so I wanted to be one of the few.

On to the lab…and its merry band of workers…

Gil Grissom was the coolest guy I've ever met. But that's just between you and me. Grissom is cool because he never changes for others. He's his own man. And as I sometimes resent that attitude, Griss handles it really good.

Without Grissom, I'd be living with my granny and be a cab driver, just as I had been in college. He spared me from being thrown out by the LVPD for being irresponsible. Grissom let me stay because he said he couldn't afford to lose another CSI.

Grissom taught me in different ways. He taught me things that I knew, but he made me really _understand_ it. Like that one time where I was acting supervisor and the case involved such personalities and emotions… what with Brass and his daughter and all. Grissom gave me an experience that led me to believe that things are _never_ as easy as they seem.

Catherine and I have the chemistry that's unspoken. It just seems natural. I'm talking about the teamwork, the personal stuff, even sometimes the best-friend vibe. Cath was the woman who balances out the _whole_ Graveyard Shift, in my opinion. She's our motivator, our reference with the personal aspect of the job, our guide. She was the one that gets us going when we become too much of realists and think that nothing good's going to happen after a lot of mistakes. Catherine gives us everything she can give; nothing more, nothing less. Well, sometimes, she does more.

Being in the Swing Shift, I've noticed her change. In some ways, bad, in some ways, good. Sometimes, she kinda takes the "boss role" over the top—but I know that sometimes she needs to. I like the fact that Catherine hasn't forgotten the fact that we were (namely just Nick and I) once on the same team and we still are. She doesn't pull ranks on us.

Catherine, just like Grissom, was never really a boss to us. Sometimes, she buys us beers after shift to cool off. When was the last time your boss did that?

Over to Greg Sanders. Greg was, most of the time, the butt of my jokes. And Nick's. We have our fun days every time we come across each other. These days, those were rare.

I've taught him a thing or two about working as a CSI. I taught him about organization and self-representation. I'm glad that I did, because it benefits both if us. My granny always told me that helping another person would start a bridge of success.

Anyways, Greg had matured, I've noticed. Every time I walk past the DNA lab, I expect booming music, crazy antics, and that spiky hair moving about. No matter how much time had passed when Greg was no longer a lab tech, I'm always struck at how serious the lab had become. I never got used to it, and I probably never will.

Nick. Nick is the best friend anyone could ever have. He never puts himself in front of us. Nick is like a character off of a children's book—the hero. I've sometimes criticized him for trying to be the knight in a shining armor, yet he never changed. And I'm glad. Nick and I were tight. We've always been like the two star football players in the high school, hanging around each other. I told him this and he laughed, joking, "Where the hell have you been all these years?" I laughed at what he said when I came to the realization of what he said—we were nothing like two football players in a high school. We're a couple of geeks, and we're proud.

These days, though, our friendship has been serious all of a sudden. We rarely hung out for the sole purpose of having fun. We're going to therapy together, right after I told him that I blamed myself for his kidnapping. I mean, it was a freakin' coin flip that determined who was going to face death. He told me that I was being ridiculous for thinking about that whole coin flip thing, but I insisted. Nick was still Nick, always there for you, even if _he_ was the one who had a load of problems to deal with.

Nick, though, has been different. I mean, he used to be such a happy camper. Before all this, he was the billboard of smiling and happiness. Now, he's bitter and as much as he tries to hide it, we notice it. Some nights, I lie in my bed praying for my old best friend to come back.

Sara and I hated each other for during her first years here. Besides, her first assignment was to investigate me for Holly Gribbs' death. I mean, come on!

Over time, that hate dispersed. Sometimes, it comes and goes, but I like butting heads with her every once in a while. Sara was the person you would want to recruit as a telemarketer—she's relentless. But then again, that telemarketing job will not work out for her, because she's not a people person. Hey, I'm just glad I'm on her good side right now.

Sara was what a regular person would call a workaholic. I call her dedicated. Okay, she _is_ a workaholic, but that's because of her dedication. To her, everything gets screwed up if a case is left unsolved. I actually admire her dedication to her job, but sometimes I actually feel bad for her. She seems to have no release. And in this job, you'll go nuts without a release. That's why Nick and I always get together every chance we get. She works out on our gym, too. …Something tells me that I'm being a third wheel, though…

Brass was another person I hated in LVPD. And just like with Sara, the hate just faded away. I for one, have no idea why we were like dogs and cats, but we were.

Brass is funny as hell. He has this spontaneous, obscure, comedy going on. Even when we're interrogating a suspect, he uses wit. Along with his sense of humor is his protectiveness and helpfulness. Although I hated the times we despised each other, I sometimes enjoy it because I wanted to have the full "Brass experience."

Doc Robbins was probably the only on I didn't butt heads with. He's awesome, that Doc Robbins. He always lightens up a death of someone…

Nick and I always have fun with David in the lab. David was weird… in a certain way that's hard to explain. He's not a typical weird guy, that's what I'm saying. David was like Greg—minus the camaraderie.

Hodges. He's so full of it, you know? Hodges isn't someone I hate; he was the guy who pisses the hell out of me without ruining my day. The guy was a snoop. I mean, the guy was trying to get the inside scoop with me during the Rachel Lyford case. I gave him a good back talking.

There's this newfound respect I have for him, though. Nick and I do. Hodges was the one who told us about those bomb charges… Wow… the man actually has integrity!

Bobby Dawson, the ballistics guy, I rarely see him. Every time I do, I'm not working solo… Coincidence? Anyhow, every time Nick and I, Nick's accent seems a little more pronounced. We have our own little Texas in here.

Jacqui Franco…she's…really something. She's one of the few lab techs that you actually be friends with. Jacqui has this sense of humor that not everybody sees. She's so cool because even though she's only a lab tech, she catches up with us.

Archie, my man. I rarely need Archie because my specialty is Audio/Visual. But when I do, she's like a les perky Greg. He's a nice guy to work with. Of course, he's also my go-to guy when it comes to video games.

Working here has been a pleasure. I was certainly not the guy who dreamt of being a CSI when I was a kid. But if all this is a dream, I beg you not to wake me up.


	4. Greg

**Disclaimer: As said before, I don't know any characters in CSI, or else, I won't be a "nobody"…**

**AN: To those who are waiting for the update of this fic, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I don't want you to think I've abandoned this fic, because I'm not…The next update is going to take a while, at least a week, because I have camp.**

**TheSiriusSparrow: Thanks for letting me know. I was kinda confused with the tenses, too. Sorry about that. I worked on it, and I changed most of it to present tense, because I want you to read it like the character is talking to you and I'm writing what they're thinking about _currently_. Let me know if I did okay…thanks**:)

I've been working here in this lab for about six years. I was 24 when I started here, and people always looked at me and said: "Shouldn't you be in a band or something?" They asked me why I thought I wanted to be part of _a_ lab instead of being some happy-go-lucky idiot.

Some days I think to myself that compared to all these brilliant people here in LVCL, I _am _the happy-go-lucky idiot. I mean, look at me. Spiky hair, loud music, crazy antics…the last thing you'd think is a scientist.

Though I'm still not a full-blown scientist yet, a lot of people help me to be one.

Grissom is probably the oddest person I know. Not like "fifth dimension" odd, though. He races cockroaches, he has a radiated pig, and he has a Shakespearean quote for every situation. Well, most of the time.

Grissom is a man of mystery to everyone. I gotta hand it to him. I mean, being the supervisor of the graveyard shift of the number two best lab in the country, he still is acting like he's low key. No one knows what he does en his day-offs or on holidays. All we know about his personal life is that he was from Illinois somewhere. Everything about Grissom connects to forensics or bugs.

Grissom was never a boss to me. He may act one sometimes, but he wasn't the "force your workers to be pencil-pushers" type of boss. When I went to that coin collection shop, I told the guy that Grissom was "a friend of mine". I've wanted to say that for quite a while now.

Grissom teaches you in a very subtle way, that you won't even call it teaching. He slips in bits and pieces of information here and there, and then I'd just remember it because it's my goal to please Grissom.

Catherine is a woman beyond words. She's a single mom, supervisor to the swing shift, ex-stripper, forensic scientist, daughter of a casino mogul…you'd wonder why she doesn't have a reality show. Catherine is a very strong-willed woman. She's just…oh, man. When I was still a lab tech, I used to have the funniest times when she comes by.

I've had a crush on her since I started working here, but that slowly faded away. It turned into a very friendly fondness.

Now, I rarely get to see her. I'd bump into her around the halls and we'd say our "hey's" and carry on. No more jokes and innuendos…just plain old "Hey, Greg."

Warrick is the coolest guy anyone will ever meet. He has this air into him that blows past you when he works. He's just so laid back, but he gets down to business really quick, and he does it with poise and hard work.

Warrick was the only one who probably never got pissed off at me. That's honoring, really. I'm an annoying guy, and he's pretty serious at times…oil and water.

I rarely see him, too. I only get to see him when we take breaks at the same time. Bumping into each other around the halls doesn't really count, because it's just not the same without actually talking to him.

That's why he, Nick, and I started this tradition. Everyday we have the same off day, we'd go to the batting cages, or play paintball, or just go to clubs and stuff. Sometimes, we hang out at each other's places to watch a movie or drink beer or play our guitars.

Sara Sidle is a near perfection. She's beautiful, smart, and dedicated. Her only flaw is people. Sara was never a people person, and she will never be. But despite that, she can share jokes, have a laugh, and even flirt.

I've been pining for her ever since she stepped into my lab and paced around waiting for results to come back for the Holly Gribbs case. I've never kept up a crush this long, and I don't think any person ever has. It's not an obsession, though. It's a stupid infatuation that can be perfectly stated by the song, "Puberty Love." I haven't really gone subtle with my attraction to her. I was blatant, to be exact—and she knows it. I wasn't her type, and both of us know it.

I've been closer to Sara these past months because of the shift split. She acts as my mentor, and she's doing a great job, as far as I can tell. The more I get closer to her, though, the more my infatuation decreases. I just think that we have a better relationship when she teaches me things as well as being a close friend.

Nick. Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick. He is greatness personified. He's strong personified. He's kindness personified. Nick Stokes is someone that should grace the cover of a heroic comic book. No one can ever hold a candle to Nick. No, not even Grissom.

I've looked up to Nick ever since I got to meet him. I looked up at him as every little boy looked up to a super hero. He was always the one I'd go to when I have women problems, social problems, or just when life gets bumpy. There should be a bumper sticker that says: "What Would Nick Do?" on every car whose owners know him.

I've messed with Nick a lot of times, and I learned a lot from him after those. One: he hates people invading his privacy. Two: he is not a playboy. You see, Nick gets around women because he knows _how_ to treat women, not because he's sleazy. He gets around women a lot because he performs tests on them, trying to see if they're "the one". No one has caught him yet, but Nick said he found "the one". He didn't tell me who.

Nick is not the same Nick anymore. Happy, optimistic Nick became bitter Nick. He tries to hide it, though all of us know it. I mean, I don't blame him. I mean, would you expect a person who was buried in a god damned Plexiglass coffin with explosives underneath for half a freakin' day to be the same person? Would you expect him to be jolly as he can be, desperately trying to forget that one person planned his death?

Nick earned my utmost respect. If anyone else had been in his place, we'd be missing a person. But no. He held it together. I don't think anyone else could be that strong except my buddy, Nick.

Brass wasn't someone I come across with often. From what I heard, captain Brass is tough. I remember the time when I processed his daughter's DNA and his, and it showed that he wasn't her biological father, and he insisted that he was. Though I haven't really been close to him, I consider him part of the graveyard shift family.

Doc Robbins has been here for quite a while, but I still haven't really got to mingle with him as the rest of the CSI's do. He was actually quite impressed with me that I didn't pass out or throw up when I had my first autopsy (losing my virginity, as Sara put it). It amazes me how much he can tolerate _examining_ dead bodies, you know?

David, the other coroner, I've never seen him a lot. I think I may have seen him once. Every time Nick, Warrick, and I talked and shared jokes, I hear quite a lot that David is a weird guy and is always the butt of their jokes.

Hodges…that asshole. I mean, who really cares if I spelled "fountain" the Norwegian way? Geez, that guy is lab enemy number one. Well, he was. Rumor has it that if it hadn't been for him, we'd all be dead. And, ironically, right before we found out Nick was kidnapped, Hodges and I played Dukes of Hazzard. He said I still haven't gotten to experience the "full David Hodges experience". Honestly, I think I got along with him really well. The guy's not half bad, you know? And it struck me that he said he missed the "old Greg", with the "ugly T-shirts, goofy hair, and semi-pornographic magazines"…I mean, this is Hodges we're talking about. Wait a minute…how did he know about the magazines? Nick was the only one to actually find out where it was (and is)…or was he?

Bobby Dawson…hmm…I don't think I've seen him. I mean, when I'm on a case, I'm usually with someone else, and that person deals with the ballistics part. So…yeah…

Jacqui is such a fun woman. She never backs down from a challenge. Say that time where I made a bet with her. We raced on who could process the evidence faster. She was a real contender. And she complied to wearing my old Swami hat…heh.

Archie is a pretty cool guy. I was actually pretty jealous of him because he once was the "right tool for the job" as per Nick. He helped Nick out in the field, and I was pretty jealous that Nick chose Archie instead of me. But I got over that. He gives me cheats to video games…one of my job perks.

I've come a long way from being the lab tech goof ball to a CSI in training. I once told Grissom that I could've been a rock star. Thinking about it, I'd pick being a CSI trainee over a rock star any day.

Rock stars have entourage, groupies, and managers. I have another extended family.

**AN: I know it's not as funny and it's not very Greg-esque, but I've been running out of creative juices lately...PLEASE R/R!**


	5. Archie

**Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI…hey, all I'm asking for is more Nick-Sara interaction. Is that too much to ask? And more Nick screen time doesn't hurt, either.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I plan to have this fic done sometime before school starts. So just patiently wait for an update. I don't have much background on Archie, so bear with my imagination, here.**

I've been working here at the lab for about four years. I've been here as a lab tech, and I've been drawn to the environment of this place, even though it's surrounded by the idea of death and crime.

Although I'm only a lab tech here, I can sense the close-knit feeling that takes place between the CSIs. From time to time, I want to think that I'm part of that group.

Grissom is obviously the head of the Graveyard shift here. He's a quiet guy, for a supervisor. Grissom, is not one to point out mistakes and tell you how to correct them. I know—that's pretty deep coming from a lab tech.

Grissom is a tough intellectual. He never gives up on his beliefs unless he feels that it's the end of the line. Even though he knows his theory would most likely not work, he still wants to see for himself. I remember when he was watching me process Officer Fromansky's voice during the vigilante case about a year ago. He knew what the conclusion was gonna be (or I think he did), but he still wanted me to know other variables and all that.

Catherine does not look like a CSI, doesn't she? Well, she's still a tough cookie. She's Grissom's right hand. Sometimes, she _is_ the head of the Graveyard shift, yet it remains unspoken. Catherine is a tough woman who believes in herself and her abilities. She thinks out loud, and she puts her theories to work almost forcefully.

Catherine put her leadership skills to test this year, when the shift split happened. Everyone was devastated. Catherine had always wanted to move up, and she did. The guys, namely Nick and Warrick weren't so thrilled about it, but they were sincerely happy for her. I mean come to think of it…You're older friend is leading you, you know. She's the boss of you, when it comes to technicality. Catherine, too, was less thrilled, but she accepted it. She hated the idea of having to be one giant step ahead of her friends. How do I know all this? Word spreads fast.

Warrick and I hang out quite a lot even when he's on a case. He doesn't need me much though, considering he's specializing in audio/visual. But, I'm his go-to guy when he's having trouble with that.

I stood by Warrick when Nick was kidnapped, when all we could do was watch. Even though every CSI had been doing something to break the case, Warrick just sat with me, watching Nick. He told me he couldn't stand the thought of his best friend all alone, without anybody watching him in such a traumatic situation. He had been wishfully thinking that by a completely random chance, that Nick could here him. But Nick didn't. He told me to take a break, when I should've been the one to tell him that. But I knew Warrick wanted to be alone. Maybe tears were threatening to fall and he wanted to save the last of his pride. I didn't question him, and just complied, for the sake of him and Nick.

Greg. That guy brings the light in every situation. Greg and I are the young guns of this lab, and we're taking advantage of that fact. We brag every now and then, but all we get is an eye-rolling action from them, because they already know that we were.

Earlier, Greg wasn't really pleased with me. Jealousy took its place when Nick took me out in the field while Greg had been shamelessly yearning to get out of his lab confines. It was all settled later on, though.

He had matured so much over the past year, being a CSI. He never really thought that he would go to work one day and have people call him CSI Sanders. I don't think he cared for all that waiting anymore.

Nick had been the one to get me in this job. I met him about four years ago, in my college campus, while I was still working as a security guard. I was in charge of the surveillance tapes during the Paige Rycoff case. I was thoroughly impressed that Nick knew all about pixel matrix. I thought at the time that forensic scientist were all about the science of a crime, hence their name. That's when I had really thought of working at a crime lab.

I could hardly watch the screen when Nick was kidnapped. I could hardly do my job. In fact, I wasn't even sure what my job was at the time. I was so focused on seeing how Nick was doing. At that point no one in the crime lab was working the case as CSIs. They were working because they care.

I think I've worked most, out of all the Graveyard shift, with Nick. I really enjoy working with the guy. He's so dedicated and hard-working, yet he knows how to lighten up a case. I still remember the Newman case about two years ago. Nick, Catherine, and I were watching the tape by Monica Newman which was…quite racy actually. I mean, it's like soft porn. And come to think of it; her intent was to sell a house. Come on! Yeah, Catherine wasn't too impressed with the fact that Nick and I were acting like two horny teenagers. Hey, we're guys who had just witnessed a hot woman practically strip down to her birthday suit…is it our fault for getting no action lately?

Sara Sidle. Hmm. Dedicated, hard-working, strong…I could go on. Sara is…a Sara. I don't know. She's so hard to explain, yet so easy to understand. You just can't sum her up in limited words. I've had a crush on her for a while, until I met my long time girlfriend, also known as the girl I shop with. Sara never lets me live that one down.

Brass…Hmm. Well, all I know is that he's the captain of homicide. I've only seen him a couple of times here, so I don't really know a whole lot of him.

Doc Robbins is the pathologist, right? See, this is the thing with being a lab tech. You know less people.

Bobby…see above.

David, the other coroner…Oh yeah! Super Dave! That's what Nick calls him. He told me once or twice about David. Quite a peculiar guy…

Hodges. Ugh. We see each other about once a day, during our breaks. He's…something. Annoying at times, but I think I can stand it. From what I hear, He's public enemy number one. Until Nick got kidnapped.

Jacqui. Now that's what I'm talking about. She's like the coolest woman of her age range. She's so laid back on her job…yeah. She looks like she has nothing to worry about in life anymore.

Staying in this lab is almost better than watching the Star Trek marathon.

**AN: I'm running out of good one-liners! Yeah, that was so lame. Please R/R!**


End file.
